


Secret Identities

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Hughie Campell-Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Don't Fuck With The Waynes, Fuck Homelander, Gay Panic, Gen, Hughie is an honorary bat, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Batfamily (DCU), The Justice League Hates Vought, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaught, bisexual Hughie Campell, by association, tags will change, vigilantes gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Instead of calling his dad, Hughie scrolls through his contact list and calls the the only person he knows who can help. With no choice but to pull the Bats into the fold the resident Spice Girls end up uncovering more about Vought's corruption than they could ever hope for.
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell, Hugh Campell & Frenchie, Hugh Campell & Jason Todd, Hugh Campell & Mother's Milk, Hughie Campell & Annie January, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Hughie Campell-Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920844
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into a new fandom and can't get up. Seriously, what's with the lack of fanfics for The Boys? I'm going to remedy that with this fic. Idk what the updating schedule will be or how long this will end up being so I guess we're in this together.
> 
> Also, I live off of comments so feel free to provide feedback!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

_ Nine-year-old Hughie Campell woke up with a grin stretched across his face. His mom was coming home from a work trip today. He threw his A-Train blanket onto the floor and grabbed his backpack. “Daddy!” He called out excitedly. “Daddy, mommy’s coming home today!” He found his dad in the kitchen, frying pancakes for breakfast. His dad turned around with a smile bigger than Hughie’s. _

_ “I know honey!” He exclaimed, picking Hughie up and spinning him around the room. “You know,” his dad said plopping a drop of pancake batter on Hughie’s nose. Hughie squealed then wiped his nose off onto his dad’s shirt. _

_ “Do you think she’ll bring presents?” Hughie asked before his eyes widened, “maybe she met Superman!” He cheered, “I hope she got a selfie with Superman. Robin would be so jealous.” His dad chuckled then turned back to flip over the pancakes. Hughie pulled himself up onto a chair at the table, then the door rang. _

_ “Hughie can you answer that?” His dad asked, “I can’t leave the stove unmanned buddy.” Hughie nodded then hopped off the chair and padded his way to the front door. He reached up and opened the door to reveal a tall man wearing a suit. The man reminded Hughie of his mom, black hair and blue eyes. Not to mention they both had the same noses. The man smiled at Hughie then knelt down. With a smile the man said, _

_ “Hughie, I’m so happy to finally be able to meet you. I’m your Uncle Bruce,” he reached out his hand . Hughie hesitated, then instead of shaking the stranger’s hand he turned back inside the house and screeched, _

_ “Dad! There’s a weird man outside! He said he’s my uncle!” He heard his man mutter a few bad words. When the smell of burning food disappeared his dad walked to the front door wiping his hands on his pants. Hughie watched as his dad saw who his dad was, then he charged forward with his fists pulled back ready to attack. _

_ “Bruce what’s going on? Why are we here?” Someone asked from behind the man. A kid older than Hughie stepped out to reveal almost a miniature version of Bruce himself. He had a backpack slung on his shoulder and clutched to the straps like it was a lifeline. Hughie pulled on his dad’s shirt and his dad dropped his fists. _

_ “What do you want?” His dad demanded, glaring at Bruce angrily. Hughie watched as Uncle Bruce’s expression dropped and he pulled out a folder from somewhere. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Bruce said handing the file to Hughie’s dad. Hughie tried to peek at the contents, but his dad held it above his reach. “But today Vought reported a list of casualties from a mission in Metropolis. She was listed in the victims list.” Hughie looked between his dad and Uncle Bruce, confusion written across his face. _

_ “Dad, what’s going on?” Hughie asked, trying to understand what was happening. The boy who was standing behind Bruce walked into the house and pulled Hughie aside, _

_ “Hi there,” the boy said with a smile. His blue eyes got brighter as he said, “I’m your cousin Dick. I know this is a surprise but we’re family. They’re going to be talking about some grown up stuff, do you want to play some games?” Hughie eyed the kitchen where his dad and apparent uncle disappeared into. Dick grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to his room. _

_ “Do you like superheroes?” Hughie asked as Dick took in the plethora of Vaught supe posters that lined his room. Dick nodded, _

_ “Yeah but you got it all wrong.” Hughie frowned as Dick started to dig through the backpack he brought in. With a cheer of victory he pulled out a black mask. “You ever hear of Batman and Robin? They’re the absolute best superheroes.” He reached out to hand Hughie the mask. _

_ “The Justice League is lame,” Hughie said in protest. “They don’t have movies or videogames. A-Train is so cool, he’s the fastest man alive!” Dick choked out a laugh, _

_ “Seriously? You’re buying into that Vought bullshit?” Hughie frowned, _

_ “I’m a kid but I’m not dumb. Did something bad happen?” Dick’s eyes dropped to the mask in his hands. _

_ “Your mom was Bruce’s sister… so when Vought sent a supe to Metropolis to handle a crime wave…” Hughie started to piece together what Dick was trying to say. _

_  
_ _ “Dick, tell me. Family doesn’t lie,” Hughie said, quoting his mother. Dick sighed, _

_ “I’m sorry Hughie. I’m so sorry, but when they got to your mom… they were too late.” Hughie grasped at what the new information meant. Sinking onto the edge of his bed water pooled at the corner of his eyes. Dick sat on his bed next to him and Hughie turned into his cousin’s chest, soaking his shirt with tears. _

* * *

Hughie dusted a supe.

He dusted a fucking American icon. 

_ There’s no coming back from this, _ he thought as panic raised in his chest. “Fuck…” Hughie swore as his hands began to shake uncontrollably.  _ At least he was Vaught and not with the Justice League, _ Hughie thought as he paced anxiously across the floor. “Fucking hell,” he swore, slamming his fist into the wall. The caked layers of Translucent’s flesh felt heavy on his face as he stumbled towards the sink. Reaching up for the hose faucet Hughie turned the nozzle and water sprayed over his head. Butcher and Frenchie were still outside and Hughie could only pray to whatever god that existed that Homelander left the immediate area of the shack. Giving up on washing the sticky blood off his shirt he pulled it over his head and tossed it into a garbage bin. He didn’t know how many hours had passed but eventually Butcher and Frenchie finished shoveling Translucent meat into garbage bags.

“You need to relax,” Frenchie advised. He must’ve noticed Hughie’s sudden anxiety. Butcher tossed the last bag of Translucent parts into the pile against the wall with a nod. Agreeing with Frenchie he said,

“We can get the rest of this alright? Just sit tight mate.” Hughie shook his head,

“Sit  _ tight _ ? I just killed  _ Translucent _ and you want me to sit tight?” To Hughie’s surprise Butcher placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, relax okay? Frenchie and I got this, Translucent isn't the first body we’ve had to dump.” Hughie nodded shakily as Butcher grabbed a too-big shirt from a nearby crate and Hughie caught it when he tossed it.

“I - uh - I didn’t mean to kill him,” he said shakily. Butcher nodded,

“I know Hughie. It doesn’t change the fact that he’s dead. We’re going to dispose of the body and you’re going to sit,” Butcher guided Hughie to a stool at one of the counters, “right here until we get back. Understand?” Hughie nodded silently in response, lowering into the wooden stool. Frenchie tapped Hughie’s back then followed Butcher out to the van, fists full of garbage bags.

“This is insane,” Hughie declared, silence being his only answer. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He had to call someone, someone who would understand, who’d get  _ it. _ He hesitated as he hovered over his cousin’s contact name… then slid his finger across the screen. The phone rang a few times then he was met with the voicemail,

_ “You’ve reached Dick Grayson. I’m sorry I missed you - Tim, Damian, can you please stop trying to kill each other for one goddamn second - leave a message and I’ll catch you later.”  _ Hughie pressed the end call button before the answering machine beep sounded. He groaned then scrolled through his contacts again, finger hovering over the one name he hasn’t talked to in over two years… 

_ “Who the fuck is this?” _ Jason snarled through the phone, Hughie winced. The last time he talked to Jason was before his dip in the Lazarus Pit. After a beat of silence Hughie said, 

"Jay. Jaybird… I need your help." Jason remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Hughie took in a long breath then said, "its Hugh Campell, your cousin. I sort of uh…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain his current situation. Jason spoke up,

_ "Hughie? Little Hugh Junior from New York? The one who spent ten years sucking Vought's cock?"  _ Hughie groaned and ran a hand down his face. He knew calling Jason was a bad idea, but the Red Hood hated supes, if anyone from his family was going to help him, it would be him.

"Look I just… I need your help Jay. What do you know about this thing called Compound V?” Jason let out an impressive strand of cuss words. Hughie heard the sounds of guns clicking together and a chaotic group of people.

_ “We were trying to keep you out of the family business Hugh,”  _ Jason scolded. The sound of an engine roaring to life sounded through Hughie’s phone speaker. Hughie hesitated then asked,

“Jason… you’ve killed people before, right?”

_ “What the hell did you get yourself into Hughie?”  _ Jason asked. Just as Hughie was about to answer Butcher and Frenchie walked back into the room.

“Nothing uh… I promise I’m fine dad,” Hughie said, turning to face Butcher. Luckily Jason caught on,

_ “You got ears on you? Who are you with?” _

“I’m safe, I’ve got friends who are helping me out. I just need to uh… clear my head after what happened at the store.” Butcher signaled for Hughie to hang up the phone

_ “Hughie, talk to me. Compound V is dangerous alright, so stay the hell away from it.” _ Hughie let out a shaky laugh,

“It’s a bit too late for that dad. I gotta go,” Hughie said. Butcher frowned when Hughie snapped his phone, not wanting anyone to be able to track them. 

“Everything alright Hughie?” Butcher asked. Hughie looked between his two… acquaintances… then nodded. Lying through his teeth he said,

“Yeah Butch, I’m good.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Fucking bastard,” Jason muttered as he started up his bicycle. “Fucking  _ bastard.” _ Not a word from his cousin in two years, and now all of a sudden Hughie’s asking for information about Compound V? As far as Jason was aware, Bruce hadn’t heard from Hughie after the two of them had a falling out about him joining the bats. He rode past a billboard advertising for Translucent funeral, the blue text at the bottom of the board read  _ tickets start at $90, get yours soon!  _ Jason rolled his eyes, Vought was a sorry excuse for capitalism. The black ocean of pavement reflected underneath his headlights as he urged his motorcycle to go faster.

_ “Hood, what’s wrong?” _ Oracle asked through his helmet comm link. Jason growled as he throttled his bike, weaving in and out of car lanes.

“Campell called me,” he answered as he slid into one of the mansion’s secret entrances. “Oracle, get everyone to the cave.” She hummed then asked,

_ “Why’d he call you? God knows B’s been trying to get a conversation out of him since their fight.”  _ Jason skidded to a stop in the cave’s garage and took off his helmet. He walked into the large cavernous room and saw Barbara sitting in her wheelchair at her monitor station. When he got to the comm links Jason pushed the button that would connect all the radios to the same frequency.

“Listen up you fucktards,” Jason hissed into the microphone. “I’m calling a Code H. If I don’t see everyone’s asses in the cave in less than ten minutes I will shoot you.” Barbara winced at his threat, but didn’t say anything. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she spoke up.

“Jason when he called you what did he say?” Barbara asked as the rest of their vigilante clan started to trickle in. Dick, Tim and Damian showed up first, settling into chairs. Dick frowned then asked,

“Hughie called you?” Jason nodded and threw his phone at Tim, who caught it in confusion. Gesturing to the batcomputer Jason said,

“Can you… I don’t know, do your nerdy thing and pull up the phone call?” Tim nodded then Barbara helped him try to pull up the recorded conversation but the file came up empty. Damian tsked,

“Yet again Todd has failed at being good at his job.” Jason shook his head,

“No, that’s not  _ possible _ .” He scratched the back of his head then turned to Barbara, “are you sure you did it right?” She crossed her arms then snarked,

“Are you sure your bug was on?” Jason nodded,

“I’m positive.” Tim shrugged,

“Nothing should be able to hack into our frequencies. Not even the assholes at Vought. Only explanation is if he destroyed his SIM card.” Jason punched a computer screen in frustration.

“I _ swear _ he called me. Dick,” Jason said turning to the oldest robin, “he sounded rough.” Dick frowned deeper then asked,

“What do you mean?” Jason mentally played back the conversation he had with his cousin. After a brief second of hesitation he answered,

“Dick, Hughie asked me if I killed someone before. He sounded like a fucking mess.” Dick’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Turning to the computers Tim started to look up the most recent locations their cousin had been in the past month. Jason watched as he pulled up security footage from the store Hughie worked at. The timestamp put the date at three weeks ago, after ten in the evening which meant Hughie was closing. Hughie closed a sale and turned away from the door as the customer left the shop. Jason frowned and leaned closer to the monitor when the door didn’t actually swing shut, instead something caused it to stay open for half a second.

_ “Sorry, we’re closed!” _ Hughie called out without turning around. Jason watched as he started to look more paranoid, trying to placate someone the cameras weren’t picking up.

“Shit,” Jason said as an invisible force picked up a television at Hughie’s general direction. Hughie dodged the attack just as a car rammed into the front of the shop, shattering the windows and covering everything in dust. The man in the car exchanged a quick conversation with Hughie, before fighting an invisible person. Jason couldn’t help but be impressed, it was evident Mystery Man had some formal training, but he was relying on a more street-style brawl. Hughie managed to limp to the other side of the store, just in time to electrocute the shit out of the man attacking them.

“Shit,” Dick said, mirroring Jason’s stance. Tim’s finger flew over the keyboards to rewind the footage. He scrubbed through most of it, but stopped as the invisible dude entered the shop. Jason watched as Barbara filtered in an infrared version of the footage.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked, suddenly appearing at Jason’s shoulder. Barbara’s infrared was able to pull up facial structure from the man Mystery Man and Hughie kidnapped.

“Hughie’s in trouble,” Jason said in response, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“Barbara, can you get a detailed enough analysis?” Tim asked as Barbara tried to carve out the noticeable parts of the attacker’s face.

“Wait, I know them from somewhere,” Bruce said, a frown curving at the corners of his mouth. To Jason’s surprise Damian spoke up too,

“The imbecile does have familiar facial structures to somebody. I can’t quite remember who though.” Jason watched as Barbara scanned the face through their facial recognition software and landed on one particular face that told them how exactly screwed Hughie was. Bruce’s eyes narrowed as the face of Translucent glowed through the monitor screen.

“Jason, when Hughie called you what did he say?” Bruce asked, slipping into his Batman facade. Jason tried to recall the conversation the best he could, but only two parts of it stuck to his memory.

“He sounded shook, like something bad happened. He… B, he asked me about Compound V,” Jason said turning around to hear Batman’s growl sound low in Bruce’s throat. Dick’s jaw dropped,

“Compound V… are you sure?” Jason nodded,

“I’m absolutely sure that’s what he said. If he was looking into Vought, why didn’t he call us earlier?” Tim sighed,

“whoever the dude he took off with is probably calling the shots. Hughie wouldn’t be doing this without reason.” Barbara gasped and Jason looked at the article feeds she pulled up.

_ Pedestrian Casualty Numbers Rise _

_ A-Train Offers Condolences _

“I think I found the reason,” Barbara said clicking on the second article. The article recounted a recent civilian death due to A-Train’s carelessness. The article had a few other links tagged, but the thing that drew them to it was the name listed under the victim’s image.  _ Robin Ward, _ the name glaring at them tauntingly through the screen. Jason growled,

“Fucking A-Train killed Robin? No wonder Hugh’s going off the rails.” Tim nodded the tried to research the accident further through the Justice League’s database.

“Vought’s files say A-Train was running to stop a bank robbery… Bruce -” Jason watched as Bruce cut him off with a growl,

“There wasn’t a bank robbery in New York that night. It was all petty crimes according to the reports.” Barbara pulled up their tracking program and tried to find Hughie's most recent location known through hacking security cameras. Jason scratched the back of his head,

"So what do we know?" He asked, starting to pace across the floor. Tim pulled up their current files on Vought. Clearing his throat, Tim began filtering through the evidence.

"Hughie was attacked by Translucent: reason unknown. He's investigating Compound V with Mystery Man number one." Jason stopped pacing and frowned,

"Number one? There's more?" Tim nodded then took over Barbara's screen, pulling up a still frame featuring Hughie, Mystery Man, and two other men. Nodding Tim said,

"These three men have been seen with him. He's never alone whenever he's caught on a camera. Whatever they're in they're in it together." Jason frowned, realizing he knew one of the guys.

"Him, I know him." Jason said pointing to Mystery Man One. "I didn't recognize him at first because the last time I saw him before he had the whole goatee thing going on. Billy Butcher if I remember correctly." Tim typed the name into the database and pulled up a crime spree wider than Riddler's. Jason let out a low whistle. 

"We need to find him," Bruce said pulling out his Justice League radio. "I don't care what cases you're working on. This is the top priority." Everyone stood up straighter as the put their masks back on. "The Justice League has been letting Vought fly under the radar far too long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Red Hood, Barbara, Butcher, and Hughie goes down a bit differently than expected. What big secret is Hughie trying to hide from the Batman himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? 
> 
> An update? 
> 
> In this century? 
> 
> Hope you guys all like this one! I'm happy to see all of your feedback, wether it be comments or kudos, or simply just the fact people are reading it!
> 
> Also, I have a potential idea for a MCUxTheBoys fanfic but idk if I should post it or not. Let me know if you guys would be interested in something like that!
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> ~R

Hughie sat in the back of the van, his anxiety was starting to make itself known again. Butcher was running down a lead, something about meeting a contact in the CIA. He suggested - more like ordered - it would be best if Hughie stayed in the car. Butcher’s excuse was that there wasn’t any reason for him to get burned anytime before it was necessary. 

Hughie couldn’t help but agree. 

It’s only been a few weeks since he killed Translucent, but Vought was already spreading the news about the supe’s untimely demise. According to CNN Translucent died during and undercover mission, but Hughie knew the truth… of course he did. He was the one who blew the supe up. Hughie wanted to call Jason again, he really did but Frenchie made a good point when he said Vought had connections everywhere. With a sigh he leaned back against the van’s wall, sulking as he thought about his cousins. Did they know about Compound V? That didn’t seem like something that would fly under Batman’s radar. 

Hughie dug into his pockets and pulled out the new burner phone he got after destroying the one he called Jason on. He found himself falling into a satisfying pattern of flipping the phone up and snapping it shut. Calling Jason had been a mistake, Vought’s corruption went in too deep and… well, he just didn’t want the Justice League sticking their nose into anything risky. “Jason knew something about Compound V,” Hughie said out loud in realization. He thought something felt weird about the phone call to begin with, and now he knew what it was. “Jason knew something… but what was it?” Hughie asked himself as he flipped his phone open once more and began to dial Jason’s phone number. Pushing the doors of the van open he pulled his hood over his face as Hughie pressed the call button.

_ “Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling me, I’m busy.”  _ Jason hissed through the phone. Hughie glanced around the alley he and Butcher were hiding the van in. Once he determined the coast was clear he let out an anxious chuckle. Leaning against the side of the van he said,

“Listen Jason I don’t have a lot of time.” Luckily Jason got the point and didn’t respond. Hughie exhaled and just as he was about to speak the sonic boom of a flying superhero sounded above him. Hughie swore then ducked low to avoid being seen.

_ “Hughie, what the hell are you doing with Billy Butcher?” _ Jason asked, not beating around the bush. Hughie decided to play dumb.

“Who’s Billy Butcher?” Hughie asked, faking innocence in his voice. Jason growled and suddenly Hughie heard the sound of bones snapping and people screaming through the phone. “Jason what’s going on?” His cousin yelled something in Russian then switched back to english saying,

_ “Look, we watched the security tapes from the store. We know you’re with Butcher, I know what he’s after.”  _ Jason said before the sound of gunshots were heard. Hughie hesitated then asked,

“What do you mean?” A few more gunshots popped of on Jason’s end of the phone call and Hughie winced in sympathy. He didn’t know exactly what his cousin got mixed up in, but he knew if Red Hood came after you, you’ve got an appointment with death. Jason breathed heavily through the phone, like he was out of breath after a fight.

_ “Back in my early Hood days Butcher tried to get me to help him go on a suicide mission. Don’t know how the fucker survived.” _ Hughie chuckled lightly,

“Yeah, he’s like a fucking cocaroach.” The sound of another fight started breaking out and it took Jason a few minutes to get back to the phone. When he did he set a potential meeting place for them.

_ “Meet me where we used to hang out back when we were kids, remember the place?” _ Jason questioned. Hughie knew what he was talking about, an ice cream parlor near Crime Alley he and Jay would escape to if they needed a break from the fame of being a Wayne.

“I remember. Jay, they probably won’t let me meet you alone,” Hughie warned as Butcher turned the alley and started walking towards the van. He noticed Hughie was out of the van and from their distance Hughie could see Butcher’s eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Jason sighed,

_ “I won’t be alone either. This Compound V stuff… Hughie this goes deeper than you think. The Justice League has been trying to reveal the corruption at Vought for years. What makes you think you and some petty criminals can do what they couldn’t?”  _ Hughie nodded at Butcher as he approached him.

“Look, I’ll meet you alright? We can make it in four hours,” Hughie said after checking the time. Butcher shot him a look, but Hughie ignored it in favor of listening to Jason’s response.

_ “Make it two and a half and I’ll buy.” _ Hughie grinned then hung up the phone. Hughie pushed Butcher aside and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Oi, mate!” Butcher exclaimed in surprise as Hughie drove the van faster than he does. “What’s got your nickers in a twist?” Hughie took a sharp right turn down a back street and Butcher braced himself and wrapped his hand around the car door handle. Hughie steadied the car before answering. With a sheepish smile he gave Butcher a small shrug.

“When I first killed Translucent I maybe sort of accidentally but not really kind of uh… called someone.” He swerved out of the way of a pedestrian walking in the middle of the road. Butcher’s eyes went wide,

“Hughie you _ what _ ? What if they sell us out to Vought? The next time you call someone you fucking tell me arlight?” Butcher asked as Hughie took off down the expressway like a shot. Hughie shook his head in protest,

“He won’t, he’s not a sellout I swear it.” Butcher seemed to relax a little bit as Hughie drove straight of the Jersey - Gotham border without hesitation. The two settled into a comfortable sort of silence as Hughie turned down familiar streets.

“Hey Butch,” Hughie said as they drove through downtown, “welcome to Gotham.” Butcher stared out his window in disbelief as Hughie just casually passed by a store robbery. On their way to Crime Alley there were a few petty crimes taking place, but luckily they didn’t run into any of Gotham’s infamous supervillains.

“Jesus kid, what kind of contact do you  _ have _ ?” Butcher wondered as Hughie turned into the darker parts of Gotham. Hughie didn’t answer, focusing instead on the road in front of them, as they passed by multiple gangs. He didn’t know which ones were under his brother’s control, and quite frankly, Hughie wasn’t exactly itching to test the theory out. He pulled the van to a stop then pushed open his door and surveyed the immediate area before letting Butcher out. Hughie didn’t bother with his hood as he made his way across the street.

The ice cream parlor was exactly like Hughie remembered There was a small outdoor eating area made up of two picnic tables which were occupied often. The actual storefront was small, and only had enough space for a product counter and one booth. Hughie approached Jason, who wore his signature jacket and a black domino mask. Barbara slid into the seat next to Jason after Hughie and Butch sat acroos from Jason, who to Hughie's dismay was dressed as Red Hood.. Butcher’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as a look of realization crossed his face.

“You’re fucking Barbara Gordon and the Red Hood,” Butcher said, voice laced in disbelief. He turned to Hughie with a pointed look. Hughie shrugged,

"The bats hate Vought more than we do." Butcher just glared at him and Hughie knew he'd be scolded when they returned to the base. Jason looked offended,

“It’s Red Hood.” Butcher frowned in confusion,

“What?” Jason pulled off the helmet to reveal he was still wearing the domino mask. With a cheeky grin that would make Dick proud he said,

“It’s just Red Hood, no  _ the _ in front of the name. I keep telling people that and they never get it right.” Hughie reached forward and grabbed Jason’s gun before he could level it at Butch’s face. Disarming the clip he tossed the now-empty weapon back at his cousin.

“No shooting each other until Vought is taken down, understood?” Hughie asked glaring. Jason grumbled something in response. “What was that?” Hughie asked mockingly. Jason growled at him, but muttered,

“No shooting each other until after we take down Vought.” Hughie glanced at Butcher who nodded,

“You got it kid,” Butcher ruffled Hughie’s hair then turned to Barbara with a flirtatious smile, “I know a pretty broad when I see one.” Hughie cringed in his seat as Barbara reached across the table and pinned Butcher to the wood.

“Let’s make one thing clear  _ Butcher _ ,” she said, hissing his name like it was an insult. “I do not like you, and I know something happened between you, Hugh, and Translucent. I don’t know what yet but when I  _ do _ find out, and I don’t like it, there will be absolute  _ hell _ to pay.” Butcher cleared his throat as she let him up off the table.

“Hood, did you bring it?” Hughie asked hopefully. To his disappointment Jason ended up shaking his head, a grim expression on his face.

“No,” Jason said in response, “Camdus’s security is locked tight.” Butcher held up his hands in protest,

“Hold on mate, I thought Vought created Compound V.” At Barbara’s questioning look Hughie sighed,

“You guys can trust him, I promise.” Barbara nodded with a slight smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. Clearing her throat she said,

“Cadmus manufactures the drug and Vought pushes it. The Justice League has been investigating Cadmus Labratories since Lex Luthor announced he’d be heading up a few top secret experiments.” Butcher whistled lowly,

“How do you two know what the Justice League is doing?” He asked, suspicious of their intentions. Hood shrugged,

“I still go to their meetings… sometimes. Batman may disagree by how I do things but he can't argue with the results,” he said with a shrug. Butcher let the matter drop, but Hughie could tell he’d be getting an earful once they got back to their hideout. “Look Butcher here’s the deal." Jason said, leaning forward onto the table. "The Justice League wants to work with you and,” Jason addressed Hughie, “what’d you call them? Spice Girls?” Butcher glared at Hughie, who wanted to sink into the floor and never return. He nodded sheepishly so Jason continued. “Right, the Justice League is willing to work alongside you and your Spice Girls  _ if _ you ensure two things.” Butcher gestured for Jason to continue. “The first of course being one hundred percent shared in formation. No one keep secrets, there isn’t any time for bullshit.” Butcher nodded,

“And the second mate?” Jason glanced at Hughie then said,

“We get to find out what happened between you two and Translucent in New Jersey.”

Hughie’s breathing quickened as the feeling he felt when he pressed the trigger bubbled to the surface of his mind. Butcher casually put a hand on Hughie’s shoulder, but he knew it was meant to ground him. To keep him present before the panic took over. “Well, glad to hear we came all this way for nothing.” He turned to Hughie then asked, “you ready to go?” Hughie could feel Barbara’s calculating gaze bore into his back as he hesitantly followed Butcher back to the van.

“Hughie!” Jason called out, chasing them across the street. He grabbed Hughie’s wrist before he was able to close the passenger door. Hughie looked at his cousin, hopefully apologetic.

“I can’t Hood,” Hughie pleaded as Butcher turned the van on. Jason wasn’t taking no for an answer though. Pulling out a second gun he shot at the van, luckily he only shout out the door mirrors. “Jason, I’m serious,” Hughie insisted, trying to ignore the sudden rise in panic he felt in his chest. Jason leveled with Hughie, pulling himself up to his open window.

  
“Whatever it was, I’ve done worse.” Jason said as an attempt to comfort him. Hughie shook his head,

“You haven’t done this. Trust me, if that’s one of his terms it’s best if we forget this meeting ever took place. If Homelander finds out…” Jason barked a laugh as the engine roared when Butcher shifted it into drive.

“Hold on, you’re scared of  _ Homelander _ ?” Jason asked, sounding honestly surprised. Hughie exchanged a look with Butcher, who shook his head slightly. Tuning back to his cousin Hughie said,

“Who wouldn’t be? Son of a bitch is the leader of The Seven. If you got in his way he wouldn’t hesitate to cut you down.” Jason squinted his eyes, like he knew Hughie was keeping something else a secret.

“Batman would be able to protect you and your friends. He just wants to know what happened to Translucent. Hughie, we’re your best bet.”

_ The feeling of Translucents drying flesh caked on his face… _

_ The feeling of content, the cathartic feeling that crept up from being buried into the dark corners of his soul. _

Luckily Butcher spoke up before Hughie had to choke out an answer. "Hey cunt, leave us alone before we decide to come after your old man next." Hughie focused on staring out the windshield instead of watching his cousin's confused face disappear behind them in the distance. As they got further away from Jason and Barbara Hughie's initial panic began to subside.

"Thanks," Hughie said as they parked the van a few blocks away from their current hideout. Butcher shrugged as they climbed out of the car,

"No worries mate. Cunts like that have it easy. Bruce Wayne doesn't need to know you offed Transparent. That stays between us," Butcher said as they climbed into the secret entrance of their hideout. Hughie nodded and took a shaky breath,

"They're going to try again…" Hughie said, trailing off. Butcher growled as he loaded his gun with a fresh clip full of bullets.

"Let them," Butcher said, ready to take on the world if it meant nothing hurt Hughie or the others. "They may not be Vought, but they're still supe's. Fuck 'em all." Hughie sighed then settled into the little alcove he'd taken to using as his hunk. Plugging in his earbuds he let Billy Joel's voice wrap around his mind as he tried to forget the meeting with Jason ever happened. They would find out about Compound V their own way, and take down Vought without any help from Bruce Wayne. Butcher was right, Hughie didn't owe his uncle anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
